Supernatural  The New Version
by Orlando's Hot Chick
Summary: What if Sam had a girlfriend that followed him on the first hunt and stayed with them throughout the series? How different would the show have been with a female tag along? SamOC


Author's Note: So, to get this out of the way, I will NOT be writing a chapter to every episode in the series. It will take way too much time and I don't feel like writing them all out. Don't get me wrong, I love them, but writing them is hard work as it is. I will write up the important ones, plus a bunch of the ones that I like and think will go well with this story. =) Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Pilot

Stanford University

"Sam, hurry up. We're going to be late," screamed Riley from the living room. He poked his head out of the bedroom and smiled at his girlfriend that he had known almost his entire life. He walked into the living room to see her wearing a French maid's outfit for Halloween. He, of course, was wearing his regular clothes.

"Where's your costume?" she asked giving him the puppy dog look. He walked over to her and stood in front of her. He had to look down at her 5' 6" form, him being almost a whole foot taller than she. She had her brown hair put up in a bun with the little white hat framing it. Her blue eyes bore into him as he bent down closer to kiss her.

"You of all people know how I feel about Halloween, Riley," he stated before quickly kissing her lips.

"I know, but I just never understood that," she said staring at him as he walked to the door without her.

"Let me guess, all part of 'The Infamous Winchester Secret' that you three managed to keep from me all these years," she said with mock seriousness written on her face. He turned and shrugged his shoulders, a small grin crossing his lips.

"Like you said we're going to be late," he said motioning out the door. She smiled, shaking her head, and walked towards the door. They walked out of the apartment and out onto the street.

"Aren't you cold?" asked Sam as they started across the street.

"What do you think you're here for?" asked Riley raising her eyebrows at Sam. He just shook his head and wrapped his arms around her.

When the two arrived at the Halloween party, Sam was the only one there that was out of costume. Riley looked at him when she noticed this and couldn't help but to laugh at him.

"You're a bit overdressed. Don't ya think?" she asked in between giggles. Sam glared at her and they walked inside to find a table. They found a table with two of their friends; Jessica and Tyler.

"So, what's happening after graduation? Are you two finally getting hitched?" asked Tyler motioning to Sam and Riley. Riley leaned across the table and hit his chest. She sat back down with her finger to her lips.

"Shhh! Mr. Big Shot here," she said pointing to Sam, "He has his plans for a higher education. After he starts rolling in the dough, we'll talk marriage." Riley managed to look serious for that one moment. She leaned into Sam and laughed lightly at him. He seemed like the world was just lifted from his shoulders as he laughed a bit with her.

"No, but seriously," she looked Sam in the eyes, "We don't know. We're thinking, I guess you could say." He smiled at her as he wrapped his arm tighter around her waist, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"So, what's the deal with this interview?" asked Jessica.

"It's a Law School interview. It's my whole future on a platter," said Sam.

"I bet you'll ace it," said Jessica. Sam smiled at her, "Thanks," he muttered back, still unsure of what to expect from this interview.

"So, have you told your family?" asked Tyler. Sam shook his head.

"Why not, dude?" he asked.

"Well, we're not exactly the Brady's," he said with a slight laugh. Riley smiled at that. She would love to see them if they were the Brady's. What a sight to see.

"And I'm not exactly the Huxtable's," said Tyler trying not to laugh, "I'm going to go get more shots," he said walking off.

"NO!" shouted Sam, Riley, and Jessica all at once, but Tyler had already disappeared within the crowd. Riley looked at Sam with seriousness written all over her face.

"You shouldn't worry. They'll love you. You'll ace that interview and we all know it," she said.

"What would I do without you?" asked Sam pulling Riley closer. She shrugged her shoulders.

"You probably wouldn't be around anymore," she said smiling. He pulled her in closer to him, leaning closer to her as he kissed her. Jessica rolled her eyes at the two.

"Learn to get a room," she said. Riley pulled away and laughed at Jessica's comment.

"Don't we already have one?" she asked Sam. He nodded his head.

"I think we do, my dear," he said grinning.

After the party was over, around 2 o'clock the next morning, Sam and Riley started walking back to the apartment. As soon as they got outside the door to the building, Riley stopped in her steps. Sam turned to look at her to see why she had stopped. She was looking around the block, up and down the street, across the street, but there were no cars driving. They were all parked on the sides of the road.

"Babe, are you alright?" asked Sam walking back to her. She turned back around to him, shaking her head lightly.

"I'm sorry. What?" she asked, noticing the concerned look on his face, "I just have a weird feeling like someone's watching us."

"We're the only ones out here, but if it helps any, in that outfit I have definitely been watching you," he said laughing. She hit his chest playfully, trying not to roll her eyes at his cheesy line.

"Pervert," she said as she walked into the building in front of Sam. He followed her inside the building and up the stairs to their apartment.

"But you love that little factor, right?" he asked catching up to her. They walked into the apartment and Riley rolled her eyes, laughing slightly.

"Not on you," she said smiling as she headed towards the bathroom.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower," she hollered behind her. She walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Sam changed into his pajamas and lay down on the bed, waiting for her to come out.

Riley came out almost twenty minutes later and lay down on the bed. Sam was already asleep, so she leaned over him and kissed his cheek.

"I love you, Sam. Good-night," she whispered into his ear before cuddling her body up against his and going to sleep herself.

In the middle of the night, Riley heard some banging and she could have sworn she heard talking. She got up out of bed and started towards the living room. She could definitely hear two voices talking. She walked over and flipped the light switch on. As the light came on and the room came into view, she seen someone she didn't expect to see for a long time.

"Why, hello there," said the man walking towards Riley. Riley was wearing a pink tank top that showed off her mid-drift and her cleavage, and low cut pajama pants. The man held out his hand for her to shake.

"Do you really expect me to shake that?" stated Riley glaring at the man and folding her arms across her chest. He smiled at her and turned to Sam

"Feisty little thing isn't she?" he said to Sam. Riley rolled her eyes. She had to admit, though, since the last time she'd seen Sam's brother she had changed a lot. Her hair was now brown instead of blonde, she got contacts and was rid of her glasses, and she had lost a lot of weight.

Sam walked over to Riley and put his arm around her. He looked to the other man with a bit of a pissed off look.

"Dean, you remember Riley, my girlfriend," said Sam. Dean smiled.

"Dude, are you kidding me? Little Riley, Ravioli Riley," he said, "Damn girl, you grew _up_." Riley rolled her eyes at the nickname.

"And I see you didn't," she stated smirking. Dean lost the smile and looked at Sam.

"We need to talk," he said.

"You can talk in front of Riley."

"Okay. Dad hasn't come home in a few days," said Dean.

"He's okay and he'll probably stumble in, in a few days or so with Jack and Jose," said Sam starting to turn around.

"Okay, dad's on a hunting trip and he hasn't been home in a few days," said Dean. Sam looked at Dean with a sort of scared look that Riley had never seen before.

"Riley, please excuse us," said Sam walking over to the door. Dean turned to smirk at Riley and she glared at him some more. Sam slipped on his shoes and grabbed his jacket. He walked back over to where she stood.

"I'll be back in a minute, promise," he said. He bent down and kissed her.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked. He smirked and then followed Dean out the door, shutting it behind him.

"What the hell?" stated Riley to nobody in particular. She walked back into the bedroom and lay back on the bed.

"What in the world is going on?" she kept asking herself out loud as she stared at the ceiling.

Riley lay in bed for a good ten minutes or so before Sam came back. When he walked into the apartment he walked straight into the bedroom and started changing his clothes. Riley sat on the edge of the bed, not wanting to bother him for fear of what she was actually going to get out of him, nothing.

"So, Dean shows up in the middle of the night and all of a sudden you're leaving with him?" she asked with a bit of anger in her voice. Sam looked up at her as he grabbed a duffle bag and started stuffing it with clothes and other things.

She walked into the bathroom and quickly changed her clothes. When she walked back into the bedroom, Sam was ready to go.

"I'm going too," she said determined to follow. Sam looked at her with a smirk on his face. He shook his head before he said anything.

"No, you're not. You're staying here."

"No, Sam. I'm going with you." He walked over to her and kissed her forehead, shaking his head at her.

"What about Monday?" she asked.

"I'll be back by then. I'm not going to miss this interview, promise. You need to stay here," he said quickly kissing her and heading out the door. She heard the door close behind him.

"To hell with that, I'm going too," she said quickly grabbing a few things and running out the door.

She made it outside with just enough time to see which way they were headed. Riley ran over to her car, a black 1970 Chevy Nova, unlocked the door, got in, started the ignition, and followed the Winchesters.

THE FOLLOWING MORNING:

Riley had followed the boys to a little town in California called Jericho. She didn't exactly know what they were doing there either and what this had to do with their dad, but she was determined to find out.

She followed the boys to a bridge swarmed with cops. She had hoped to God that they weren't going to do what she thought they were going to do. Then, Sam and Dean walked out of Dean's car and over to the cops. She saw Dean flash a badge and the men began talking.

Apparently, Dean had said something dumb half way through their conversation because Sam stomped on his foot. They started walking off and were almost busted, by the looks of it. Sam stopped in his tracks and looked Riley's way. Dean caught up and hit Sam in the back of the head.

Sam's eyes never left Riley's as he started walking over to her car. _'This is it,'_ she thought, _'Sam's going to hate me forever.'_ Sam walked over to the door and Riley rolled down the window, Dean followed Sam. Riley smiled at Sam as he put his hands on the door and leaned down to see her.

"Well, well, well, looks like somebody has some trust issues," said Dean leaning down to see who was in the car. Sam shook his head and let out a sigh.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her, his face angry, but subtle all the same.

"I had a bad feeling and I didn't want you to get hurt," she said.

"So, you followed us? Riley, this is dangerous. You shouldn't be here."

"And neither should you. Sam, what were you talking to those cops about?" She asked as she leaned out the window and looked at Dean, "And what badges are you flashing?"

"Don't worry your pretty little head off," said Dean walking back to his car.

"You aren't cops, Sam, what did you tell them?" Sam looked at the ground and then back up to Riley. He gave a slight smirk and then his face became serious.

"Riley, you seriously shouldn't be here," he said, "Please, go home." She shook her head at him.

"Sam, move your ass," hollered Dean from his car. He sighed and looked at Riley.

"Can I run him over?" she asked smiling, "I'm not going anywhere, Sam."

"Fine. Follow us, but please be careful," he said turning to walk over to Dean's car.

Riley and the guys pulled into town with their old make and models of cars. The townspeople stared just a bit because they weren't as used to outsiders as most people thought they were. Riley and Dean parked the cars on the side of the road and got out. Riley got out and met up with Sam and Dean on the sidewalk.

"So, what exactly are we here for?" asked Riley walking over to the guys. Dean looked at Riley and smiled.

"Just don't say anything," he said. He looked up to Sam and then motioned at Riley.

"What?" she asked smirking. Sam just shook his head, trying not to laugh. The three of them walked over to a couple of girls posting up missing signs. Riley furrowed her brow. Dean started talking to them and Riley caught one bit.

"We're Troy's Uncles …. and Aunt," Dean said pointing to Sam and Riley.

"No, we're…"started Riley, but Sam covered her mouth and looked at her raising his eyebrows. It normally meant, _'Riley shut-up.'_ She bit the inside of her lip lightly and tried not to interrupt anything the girls, or the boys, were saying. After some light conversation, they ended up sitting in a diner talking about Troy's supposed disappearance.

Riley was thinking while the girls talked about a local ghost story. She raised her eyebrows at the mention of unfaithful men. She had heard of a legend played out the same way. After they had left the diner, she glanced up at Sam.

"Woman in White," she said furrowing her eyebrows. Dean glanced at her and let out a small laugh.

"What did you just say?" Dean asked moving to stand in front of her, making Riley stop in her steps.

"I've heard a ghost story just like this. It was called 'The Woman in White'," she said looking at Dean.

Sam had convinced Riley that she had no idea what she was talking about. Or convinced him self that she had no idea what she was talking about. When they arrived at the library, she had managed to keep her lips sealed and not say a word as they walked in.

"Okay, explain yourselves. Why are we working on a missing person's case that is meant for the police?" she asked as they walked inside and towards the computers. Dean glanced over at her and laughed lightly.

"It's so cute that your little girlfriend thinks she's helping," said Dean looking over at Sam. Riley glared at him and walked over to stand in front of him.

"You know, I'll make an exception," she smirked at him and then punched him in the jaw, "Bite me, Dean." She smiled to herself as she noticed the small trail of blood drip from his lip.

"Damn, that felt good," she said looking up at Sam and laughed a bit. She noticed Sam's small smirk and she noticed the look that he gave Dean.

"You should know better," said Sam trying not to laugh. He shook his head and started walking towards the computers. Dean sat down first and grinned up at Sam as he started to type in the search engine. Riley glanced around the library; she was getting that weird feeling in her gut. She knew something bad was going to happen, but she wasn't sure what or when it was going to happen.

She laughed lightly as Sam pushed Dean away from the computer and Dean called him a control freak. She shook her head, _'Brothers,'_ she thought to herself. She smacked both of their shoulders lightly.

"Is someone going to explain to me what's going on?" she asked raising her eyebrows. Dean looked at Sam and motioned towards Riley.

"She's your girl man, it's your call," Dean smirked.

Once they had walked out of the library and over to the cars, Riley glanced at the boys. She rolled her eyes and made her way back to her own car.

"When you decide to spill that little secret of yours, let me know. I'm going home," she said sliding into her car. She started the engine, but before she could pull off onto the road, the passenger door opened and Sam slid in the seat. She rolled her eyes as she glanced over at him.

"What do you want, Sam?" she asked turning to look back in front of the car. She put her hands on the steering wheel and tried her hardest not to glance over at Sam, slap him, or scream at him.

"Follow Dean and don't say anything, until I finish, please," he said looking over at her. She started the car and pulled out behind Dean. She nodded her head slightly as she glanced over at him. She kept her eyes on the road as he talked. She couldn't believe anything he was telling her. It just wasn't possible or even logical.

She shook her head as they pulled onto the bridge, they were at previously. Sam's story dying down to where he left for college as she stopped the engine to her car. She turned in her seat to face him. She raised her eyebrows as she started to say something, but then stopped. She licked her lips a bit, biting the inside of her bottom lip as she thought. She ran her fingers through her hair as a nervous habit. She heard Dean shut his car door, guessing he had already gotten out of his car.

"So, let me get this straight … The things that don't exist like the boogeyman, really do exist?" she asked raising her eyebrows, "And you hunt them?"

Sam looked at her with a small nervous smile and nodded his head slightly. She turned in her seat to face in front of them. She reached for her door handle and started to slide out of the car, gripping her keys in her hand as she shut the door behind her. She started to walk over to Dean, feeling Sam behind her as she glanced up at Dean. She turned her head to look at Sam.

"That's the big Winchester secret?" she asked glancing between the two boys. Dean looked up at Sam.

"Dude, what did you tell her?" he asked.

"The truth," said Sam as he stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets, "That we hunt the things that go bump in the night."

Riley looked over to Dean and caught him roll his eyes at the two of them. She scoffed lightly under her breath. She stepped slightly towards Dean.

"You want me to even out the look on your face?" she asked raising her eyebrows, trying not to smirk at him. Sam shook his head lightly and Riley could have sworn he rolled his eyes at her. She turned her head, getting a weird feeling in her gut. She turned to walk away from the boys, glancing around the bridge. Something wasn't right, and she knew it, but she couldn't figure it out.

It wasn't until Dean slammed Sam against the side of the bridge, that Riley turned back around to them. She ran over, pulling Dean away from Sam, standing between the two of them.

"What the hell?" said Riley, glaring at both of them, glancing between the two. She then turned her eyes to the side of the bridge, noticing a girl standing on the edge. She cocked her head slightly to look at Sam and him and Dean ran towards the girl. She raised her eyebrows and watched as the girl jumped off the edge. She walked over to the boys, and then looked over the edge as she heard the car start.

"Dean, who's driving your car?" asked Sam. Riley, jerked her head around to look at them as Dean pulled his keys out of his jacket pocket. The car started towards them and they all turned to run. Sam grabbed Riley's arm, pulling her over the edge of the railing with him and Dean. She caught her balance on the beam that her and Sam landed on, and then glanced at Sam as he hollered at Dean.

She still couldn't believe that had just happened. _'What was going on?'_ she kept thinking. She caught Sam's small laugh and smiled slightly as she glanced down to the river. She laughed as she seen Dean climb out of the water and onto the bank. She turned back to look at Sam as he placed his hand on hers.

"Are you alright?" he asked her with a small smile. She nodded her head softly as she tried to match his smile. In all reality, she was still a bit freaked out by all of this. What did she get herself into?

After Sam had helped pull Riley back over the rail and Dean joined them, Riley folded her arms across her chest. She backed away from Dean, considering he smelled so bad. She laughed as Sam commented on Dean needing a shower.

"Yeah, maybe tons and tons of soap too," she said grinning. Dean turned around to get in his car, Sam walking Riley towards hers.

"So, was that real?" she asked Sam, looking more at her feet, than his face. When she walked up to her car, she leaned against the side of it, looking up at him. "Seriously?" she said with a bit of shock.

Sam nodded his head, not sure of how he wanted to put it all into words. He motioned for Riley to follow Dean and she slid into the car. She started the car, pulling out onto the road behind Dean. She didn't bother saying anything to Sam; she was waiting to see what Sam would say first. Dean pulled into the motel parking lot, Riley pulled in parking her car right next to his.

After she had shut off the engine, she sat in her seat for a minute or two before sliding out. Sam walked into the office to get a room, leaving Riley outside alone with Dean. She glanced over at him, still speechless as to what to say to him. It was all new to her and she knew that eventually someone would have to speak.

She looked over to see Sam walking towards them with a weird look on his face. He glanced past Riley and to Dean, and then started to explain something about how their dad was there. Riley shook her head lightly as Sam walked over to the door, after Dean had handed him something, then started to pick the lock.

"So, what? You guys are experts on breaking and entering too?" she asked. Dean shushed her and Riley glared at him. After Sam had walked in, with Dean keeping an eye out, she had followed him. Dean didn't seem to walk in after them, so Sam reached out and pulled him into the room.

Riley stood stunned, not knowing what to say or even knowing what she was looking at. The room was covered with pictures and notes and newspaper articles all over the walls. Even the people that had been killed by whatever was going on were hanging up. Riley turned to look at Sam and he looked like it was nothing new. He walked straight over to one wall and let out a small laugh.

"Looks like dad figured it out," he said pointing to one clipping. Riley didn't move as Dean walked over to see what Sam was talking about. When Dean mentioned something about the guys being sly or some dumbass comment, she rolled her eyes. Of course, that was Dean for you. He told Sam that he was going to take a quick shower. Riley sitting on the bed, still trying to process everything as the two brothers gave off their favorite nicknames for each other; jerk and bitch.

Dean walked off, into the bathroom, leaving Sam and Riley alone in the room. Her words couldn't even form to leave her lips as she looked up to Sam. She still had no idea what to say about all of it.

"What did your dad figure out?" she asked, looking up at him from the floor. He walked over to stand in front of her, then moved aside and sat down next to her. Her eyes went directly back to the floor.

"It's a 'Woman In White'," he said, looking at her. Sam felt sorry for putting that weight onto Riley's shoulders. But he never was the kind to lie to her. He never could. Riley raised her eyebrows and smirked a little bit. She looked over to Sam from the ground and tried not to laugh at him. Of course, he still didn't know why she was all of a sudden so smiley.

"Are you serious?" she asked him. Sam nodded his head, quirking his eyebrow, trying to figure her out.

"Yeah, why," he asked, turning on the bed to face her. She stood up and smiled, then walked over to one of the articles to read a bit of it. She turned back to Sam, leaning against the dresser.

"A _real_ 'Woman In White'? As in, the urban legend?" she asked him. When Sam nodded she lightly shook her head, with a small laugh under her breath.

"Why? How did you know it was an Urban Legend?" he asked her, standing up to look at her. She glanced down to her feet, then back up to Sam and ran her fingers through her hair.

"My parents were Urban Legend freaks. I know most of the legends because of them. Woman In White was the one about the wife whose husband was unfaithful; she found out and went crazy. Then she killed her kids without realizing it, and then committed suicide. She haunts around where she had died, killing every man that was unfaithful," she said grinning at him.

Sam sat back down, not expecting her to know anything like that. He wasn't used to her being _this_ smart. He smiled as she walked towards him, sitting back down next to him.

"Was I wrong?" she asked him. Sam shook his head, and then raised his eyebrows.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about that?" he asked her.

"There are some things that I don't like to share. That's pretty much the bombshell of geekdom," she said grinning, "But of course, you would know all about that."

Sam smiled at her and lightly poked her side. She giggled and swatted at his hand. They both knew that this was their way of apologizing to each other. They would fight, and then they would goof around. Dean walked out of the bedroom, right before Sam had the chance to lean in and kiss her.

Riley rolled her eyes at him, wiping the laughter away. Dean raised his eyebrows as they both stopped, and then he mouthed 'Okay'. Sam and Riley both laughed at him, shaking their heads.

"Well, I'm hungry," he said, walking over to grab his keys, "Anybody want anything?" Sam shook his head, but when Riley started to say something, Dean waved them off and walked out. She rolled her eyes and turned back to Sam.

"So, are we good?" he asked her. She leaned in towards him and lightly kissed him.

"Yes, we are," she said, about a second before Sam's phone started ringing. Riley raised her eyebrows as Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He answered it after checking the caller id. He walked over to the window and looked out of it, trying to be sneaky.

"What about you?" he asked into the phone. Riley stood up, guessing something happened. Sam hung up the phone, walking towards her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the bathroom, shutting the door behind them. He walked over to the window, opening it, and then helping Riley climb out.

"What's going on?" she asked as they both got outside. Sam just pulled her around the building, keeping a lookout. Riley glanced around the building and saw the cops pulling away with Dean in the backseat. She lightly shoved Sam, trying to get him to talk. But he never said a word until they got to Dean's car and climbed inside.

"They found Dean, so we need to go talk to Constance's husband," he said glancing over at her. She raised her eyebrows a bit as she folded her arms across her chest. It was all getting too confusing for her now. She knew they needed to find out if Constance's husband was unfaithful or not. It would be the reason she was doing what she was doing to all of these men.

When they pulled up to the last known place of Constance's husband, Riley looked over to Sam. She wasn't good at the lying thing without being blunt, so Sam got out of the car to go talk to him. Riley leaned back in her seat, trying to think of some way to get Dean out of jail. It was impossible. But then again, she thought seeing ghosts was impossible too, until one tried to run her over.

She closed her eyes, not even spacing for a couple of minutes or more before Sam had gotten back into the car. She looked over to him, as if to ask him what happened, but Sam just laughed lightly and shook his head. He started the car, and pulled away from where they were. Riley raised her eyebrows gently, cocking her head, trying to get him to talk.

"Now, we have to figure out how to get Dean out of jail," he said, glancing over to her, before turning back to the road. Riley leaned back in her seat, rubbing her chin lightly. She had an idea, knowing that Sam would probably freak out at it, either way.

"Pull over," she said, grinning over to him. Sam raised his eyebrows, looking over to her, "Pull over," she repeated. Sam shook his head lightly, but pulled over none the less. Riley got out of the car, pulling her phone out of her pocket. She looked at Sam, who got out, looking at her, having no idea what was going on.

"I'm gonna regret asking this, but do you have a gun?" she asked him, cringing slightly. A different side to the man she loved, it wasn't something she had planned on seeing, especially when Sam nodded and popped the trunk. Riley's eyes went wide as she seen everything in the trunk, she was speechless.

"Riley, what's your plan," he asked, watching the look on her face, knowing that he regretted every bit of bringing her into this. Riley shook her head, coming out of her state of mind.

"Well, umm…" she was trying to think of how to word it. "Don't shoot that until I tell you too, alright?" she asked him. Sam cocked his eyebrows, wondering what she had planned. She started dialing a number on her cell, making sure that she wasn't grinning. When the other end answered, she took in a deep breath.

"HELP! HELP! SOMEONE'S CHASING AFTER ME!" she had screamed into the phone. "HELP! HE'S GOT A GUN," she screamed, then motioned for Sam to shoot. He aimed the gun up, firing off a couple of shots. Then Riley hung up the phone. She cocked a smirk, looking back to Sam.

"That oughta get them out of there for a bit," she said, letting out a small chuckle. Sam shook his head, letting out a slight laugh. He clicked the safety back on the gun, tossing it back into the trunk. They both got into the car and started the drive back into town. Sam's phone rang and he answered it, Riley still staring out at the road. She heard Sam say something about it being her idea and knew that it was Dean on the other line.

"SAM LOOK OUT!" she screamed as Sam slammed on the breaks. Constance was standing in the middle of the road, but she was gone after the car had stopped. Riley jolted and turned to look at Sam, _where the hell had she gone?_

"Are you alright, Riley?" he asked her, she nodded her head, trying to get herself right first. That was until…

"Take me home," said the one voice that did not belong in the car. Riley very slowly turned around and noticed the ghostly woman in the backseat. It took everything in her to not scream.

"No," said Sam, Riley glanced over to him. Her eyes were still wide from seeing the ghost. Then the doors locked, all on their own. Riley jumped, the sound freaking her out even more. That was until the car started moving by itself. She pushed back against the door, trying not to give herself a heart attack. The car pulled in front of the old house that Constance and her husband had once lived in.

"I can never go home," stated Constance as the car stopped in front of the house. Then she was gone … again. Riley made to say something, but never had the chance. She was thrown from the car and out onto the dirt road. She screamed the whole way, until she had hit the ground. She heard Sam screaming her name and knew that something was majorly wrong.

She looked up, running towards the car. She tried opening the door, banging on the window, everything she could. Constance had her hand in Sam's chest and Sam was screaming that he had never been unfaithful. Riley did everything she could to try to get into that car.

"RILEY, DUCK," she heard Dean scream at her and Riley hit the deck. She crouched down to the ground. She heard a few gunshots, covering her ears at how loud they were. When they had stopped she had stood up, noticing Dean move towards the car. But before she could try opening the door again, she caught a glimpse of Sam looking at her before he drove the car into the house.

"SAM!" she screamed after him. She looked to Dean, and then they both took off running into the house behind the car.

"SAMMY!" shouted Dean, as he made to help Sam out of the car. Riley rolled her eyes, mentally reminded herself that if she made it out of this alive, that she would hurt both of them. She shook her head slightly, leaning against the car as both of the boys walked around to check on her.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked Riley as he reached up to gently brush her cheek. She smiled and nodded to him.

"I'm fine," she said, that was until her eyes glanced past Sam to see Constance standing there. Before she could even try moving or running, there was a dresser thrown against them; pinning them between the dresser and the car. All three of them tried to move the dresser, but to no avail. It wouldn't budge.

Riley looked up and noticed that Constance was looking at a picture, and then some water began to flood down the stairs. Riley raised her eyebrows watching as the kids came down the stairs to greet their mother. "You've come home to us, mommy," was all they heard before there was a bright light and then she was gone.

"So, this is where she drowned her kids?" asked Dean, as him and Sam pushed the dresser away from them. Sam turned back to look at Riley. She gave him a small smile, answering the question she knew he would ask for the billionth time since they've been there. She nodded her head softly, reaching up and gently placing her hand against his chest, where Constance had put her hand into his chest.

"Are _you_ alright?" she asked him, with a small smile.

"I will say this," said Dean, "If you messed up my car, I'll kill ya." Riley let out a small laugh as Dean began to check out his car. Riley pat Sam's chest before moving to go outside for a minute and process everything that had just happened.

"And what were you thinking? Shooting Casper in the face," said Sam.

"Someone had to save your ass," he said grinning. They all made to get into the car as Dean tried to pull out of the house.

The drive back to Stanford was quiet, although Riley was mostly pissed because Dean wouldn't take her back to her car. He pulled into the same spot he was in the night that Sam and he had left. Riley got out of the car and walked towards the door, already making her way inside as Sam and Dean said their goodbyes. She had walked into their room, placing her bag down on the first chair she had seen. After that it went dark for her.

Sam had walked into the room with a small smile on his face. Riley had finally known his family secret and she hadn't run from him. He looked around, calling her name, trying to find her, when he noticed the water running in the shower and the door cracked open. He grinned, laying himself on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

He had closed his eyes for what he swore was just a moment, but when he opened them. It was his worst nightmare; Riley was pinned to the ceiling. And then the fire had started. Sam began screaming trying to get to her, when Dean had ran into the room and pulled him out. Sam cried the whole way outside, although he would have never admitted to anyone, let alone himself.

The two brothers stood at the trunk of the car, Dean waiting to hear what Sam would say. Sam cocking every gun he could, trying not to look at the fire trucks in front of him. Dean placed a hand on his younger brother's shoulder as Sam tossed a shotgun into the trunk.

"We have work to do," he said, slamming the trunk down.


End file.
